turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Charles
Charles is a masculine given name. It is the French form of the Germanic name Karl or Carl. The original Anglo-Saxon was Ċearl or Ċeorl, but disappeared after the Norman Conquest of England. However, Carrol or Carroll survive as given names or surnames. The Polish Karol, Italian Carlo and Spanish-Portuguese Carlos are variants. The United States region of Carolina is named for Carolus, the Latin form. Common diminutive forms are Charlie, Chuck and Chick. In the works of Harry Turtledove and Laura Frankos, Charles may refer to: Characters known only by the name Charles :Charles (Atlantis), a British soldier and minor character in The United States of Atlantis :Charles (sim), a sim in A Different Flesh, section "Around the Salt Lick". :Charles (The War That Came Early), a French soldier and minor character in The War That Came Early: Coup d'Etat. Monarchs of the name Charles :Charles I of Austria, historical King-Emperor of Austria-Hungary referenced in Settling Accounts: The Grapple. :Charles I of England, historical king referenced obliquely in The Two Georges and A Different Flesh. :Charles II of England, historical king referenced in Opening Atlantis: Avalon. :Charles III of Britain (The Two Georges), fictional monarch appearing in ''The Two Georges''. :Charles III of Spain, a historical king who plays a background role in Opening Atlantis: Avalon. :Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor, a historical Hapsburg royal referenced as King Carlos I of Spain in "Eyewear". :Charles XI of France, fictional king referenced in Southern Victory. :Charles the Simple, historical French monarch referenced in "The Old Grind." :Charles of Versailles, fictional king, minor character in In High Places. Characters with the first name Charles :Charles W. Anderson, a historical aide de camp to General Nathan Bedford Forrest, appearing in ''Fort Pillow''. :Charles Cornwallis, a historical British military commander who plays a prominent role in the Atlantis Series. :Charles Coughlin, a historical Canadian-American priest and media personality who appears in ''Joe Steele''. :Charles Darwin, historical British scientist who formulated the theory of natural selection, and is mentioned in the Atlantis story "The Scarlet Band". :Charles Galtier, member of a Quebecois farming family in Southern Victory. :Charles de Gaulle, a historical French leader with roles in The Man With the Iron Heart, The War That Came Early: Hitler's War, and The Hot War. :Charles Gillen, a fictional Virginia plantation owner in A Different Flesh, section "Though the Heavens Fall." :Charles George Gordon, a historical British general who appears in How Few Remain. :Charles Guiteau, historical assassin appearing in "The Great White Way." :Charles Healey, a fictional American general in Worldwar franchise. :Charles Evans Hughes, a historical U.S. Chief Justice who appears in The War That Came Early: Coup d'Etat and ''Joe Steele''. :Charles Ethan Kenning, historical musician appearing under his stage name George Edwards in "The Fillmore Shoggoth". :Charles W. La Follette, a semi-fictional American statesman with a prominent role in Southern Victory. :Charles Lindbergh, a historical aviation pioneer, referenced in passing in several Turtledove works. :Charles Lindbergh Jr., historical murder victim referenced in "Before the Beginning" and ''Joe Steele''. :Charles Lucas, a Royal American Mounted Police officer in ''The Two Georges''. :Charles Manson, a historical criminal mentioned in "Before the Beginning". :Charles Marshall, a historical aide de camp to General Robert E. Lee, appears in The Guns of the South. :Charles Burton Mitchel, historical American/Confederate legislator, obliquely referenced in Blood and Iron. :Charles Neville, 6th Earl of Westmorland, historical English émigré who appears in Ruled Britannia. :Charles Vail, a historical American surgeon who appears in ''Fort Pillow''. :Charles Venable, a historical aide de camp to General Robert E. Lee, appears in The Guns of the South. Characters with the name Charlemagne, from the French for "Charles the Great" :Charlemagne Broxton, fictional restaurateur, minor character in In at the Death. :Kid Charlemagne, fictional LSD brewer in "The Fillmore Shoggoth". Characters known as Karl :Karl (Worldwar), a soldier and minor character in Colonization: Aftershocks. :Karl Becker, a fictional German military engineer and POV in Worldwar: In the Balance. :Karl Dönitz, a historical German admiral appearing in The War That Came Early and referenced in The Man With the Iron Heart. :Karl Edelsheim, a fictional German sergeant and minor POV character in After the Downfall. :Karl-Friedrich von Holtzendorf, a German colonel and minor character in The War That Came Early: Last Orders. :Karl Jobst, a fictional US Army Lieutenant in How Few Remain. :Karl Marx, a historical political theorist referenced in numerous works. :Karl Stuckart, a student and minor character from ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies''. :Karl Wirtz, a historical German nuclear physicist appearing in The Man With the Iron Heart. Characters known as Karol :Karol (Worldwar), a farmer and minor fictional in Worldwar: Striking the Balance. :Karol Józef Wojtyła, aka Pope John Paul II, historical Pope referenced in "Under St. Peter's". Characters known as Carl :Carl (Atlantis), a farmer and minor character in Opening Atlantis: New Hastings. :Carl (Used car salesman), a used car salesman and minor character in Supervolcano: All Fall Down. :Carl Bernstein (Southern Victory), a US Army Sergeant and minor character in Settling Accounts: The Grapple. :Carl Friedrich von Weizsäcker, a historical German nuclear physicist referenced in the novel The Man With the Iron Heart. :Carl-Magnus Malcolm, fictional Swedish soldier appearing in "The Great White Way." :Carl Gustaf Emil Mannerheim, a historical Finnish leader referenced in The War That Came Early: West and East. :Carl Lundquist, a minor character in "Hindsight". :Carl Martin, the son of Chester Martin in Southern Victory. :Carl Andrew Spaatz, historical United States Army officer appearing in ''Joe Steele''. Characters with the first name Carroll :Carroll Wilson Rasin, historical politician and baseball organizer referenced in "The House That George Built". Characters with the surname Carroll :Hezekiah Carroll, a fictional Texas Ranger and minor character in Settling Accounts: In at the Death. :Mike Carroll, a fictional Lincoln Brigade member in The War That Came Early. Characters known as Carlo :Carlo (The Gladiator), a university student and minor character in ''The Gladiator''. :Carlo Corvo, a fictional United States Army Sergeant appearing in The Man With the Iron Heart. Characters known as Carlos :Carlos (Days of Infamy), a gardener and minor character in ''Days of Infamy''. :Carlos Ruiz, a farmer from Sonora in Southern Victory. :Carlos Weinberg, a minor character in The War That Came Early: Coup d'Etat. :Note that the Spanish kings listed under "Charles" are known as Carlos in their homeland. Characters known as Carolus :Carolus (Detinan), an Army of Franklin soldier and minor character in The War Between the Provinces: Sentry Peak. Characters known as Charlie :Big Charlie, a traffic reporter and minor character in Household Gods. :Charlie (Southern Victory), a customs inspector and minor character in Settling Accounts: Return Engagement. :Charlie Antonelli, a shrimper and minor character in ''Curious Notions''. :Charlie Baumgartner, a US army corporal and minor character in Settling Accounts: Drive to the East. :Charlie Carstairs, fictional businessman in The House of Daniel. :Charlie Chaplin, a historical British comic actor referenced in The War That Came Early. :Charlie Clark, a janitor in The Disunited States of America. :Cutpurse Charlie Condent, a pirate in Opening Atlantis: Avalon. :Charlie Cox, a US government official and minor character in ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies''. :Charlie Ebbets, an engineer in "The Road Not Taken". :Charlie Fixico, a Creek Nation Army commander and minor character in The Great War: American Front. :Charlie Kaapu, a surfer in the Days of Infamy series. :Charlie Key, a historical United States Army soldier appearing in ''Fort Pillow''. :Charlie "Bigfoot" Lewis, fictional politician in the State of Jefferson Stories. :Charlie Lynton, a fictional Prime Minister of the United Kingdom appearing in ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies''. :Charlie McMillan, a policeman and minor character in Colonization: Second Contact. :Charlie O'Doole, a minor character in "The Green Buffalo". :Charlie Pytlak, a US Army sergeant and POV in The Man With the Iron Heart. :Charlie Ross, a historical White House Press Secretary appearing in The Man With the Iron Heart. :Charlie Ruddock, a baseball player and minor character in Worldwar: Striking the Balance. :Charlie Sanders, a minor character in Worldwar: In the Balance. :Charlie Storer, the drummer for Squirt Frog and the Evolving Tadpoles in the Supervolcano trilogy. :Charlie Sullivan, a reporter and speechwriter, POV in ''Joe Steele''. :Charlie Thornton, an ex-soldier and minor character in Colonization: Second Contact. :Charlie Tompkins, a minor character in Worldwar: In the Balance. :Charlie White, a fishing boat cook in Southern Victory. :Charlie Woo, a repair shop owner in ''Curious Notions''. :Charlie Worth, a reporter and minor character in How Few Remain. :Charlie Yamada, a San Atanasio councilman and minor character in Supervolcano: Things Fall Apart. Characters known as Chuck :Chuck (The Valley-Westside War), a sergeant of the Valley in The Valley-Westside War. :Chuck Christman, an Indianapolis News reporter and minor character in The Man With the Iron Heart. Characters known as Chick :Chick Blades, a prison guard in Return Engagement. However, his real first name is not Charles, but Leroy. Places named for Charles :Charleroi, Belgium, briefly a setting in Hitler's War. :Charleroi, Pennsylvania, a setting in ''The Two Georges''. :Charleston, South Carolina, city figuring prominently in Southern Victory. :Charleston, West Virginia, city figuring in The Disunited States of America, where it is home to: ::Charleston Coin and Stamp Company, a shop ::Charleston Courier, a newspaper Things named for Charles :Charles XI (Ship), a passenger liner in American Empire: The Victorious Opposition. Category:First Name Disambiguation Category:Surname Name Disambiguation Category:Disambiguation